


From the Ash we Rise

by Cookiesandspiders



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adding Characters as i go!, Adding relationships as i go..?, Bad Friends, Humans are jerks, If not at least you have plot, Loads of Character death..., Lots of things... So... Many... Things..., Named Reader, Phoenix reader, Phoenixes happen, Phoenixes sealed the monsters undergroud, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Swearing! Lots of it!, Tagging as i go!, Thanks Humans..., That should be higher on the list of tags, This should be funny... I hope, Tori and Asgore's relationship is a WIP, What could go wrong!, technically anyway, well most of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiesandspiders/pseuds/Cookiesandspiders
Summary: …Ohh. So that’s what it feels like to die…Well shit.Guess now everyone has proof i’m an immortal... So y’know, silver linings and all that.Not.Geez if i knew i’d die from the barrier shattering anyway i wouldn’t have bothered trying to take a small vacation.So monsters are gonna be a thing now. Wonder how they’ll react to normal humans..If you were wondering, you're immortal. A phoenix in fact, let’s just say it’s not as fun as it sounds…Hilarity ensues.ORReader has a bad day.





	1. Monsters? You mean like us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We introduce the Reader and the Barrier breaks.
> 
> Oh and death, but something tells me that will become a staple in this...

***2 hours before the barrier shatters***

 

Planes were the worst, the absolute worst. Yet here you were about to get in one, a metal tube that is flying in the sky and defying the all powerful god called gravity…

 

This was going to suck.

 

If you had it your way you wouldn’t have bothered with the plane, instead just using your awesome phoenix powers to fly over there in style! That would have been nice…

 

“Hey Misty! Wake up, we’re about to go through security!” Ah yes, Josie, the reason you weren’t just flying there by yourself…

 

You snap out of your thoughts and look to your friend Josie with a sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry Josie, my mind was elsewhere.”

 

“Well hurry up! We’re going to get left behind!”

 

Oh, god. Right you had to deal with several other people you ‘knew’ in this metal tube while trying not to die…

You almost instantly decide to be sleeping for most of the trip to hope it will distract you from the whole, metal tube, death defying, flipping off gravity, trip.

While you're having your internal decision Josie heads off to the gate to get checked by security with a “Hurry the heck up!”

 

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

Seriously, either Josie needs a chill pill or I need better friends, actually no it's probably both.

 

You walk through the gate after placing your luggage in their metal scanner. Thankfully it didn’t beep and you were ushered through the metal detector.

No noise to be heard from the metal detector? Good. You’ll take what you can get.

 

Did you mention how much to hated this? No..? Well you hate this.

 

Josie not wanting to wait anymore rushed to grab your things and your hand and pulls you to where the group is supposed to meet. Good thing to, in places like these you're spatially inept.

 

“Josie you realize no matter how fast we move to catch the rest of the group we still have to wait ages for our plane to be ready…?”

 

“Misty! We were told to be early! I’m just making sure we’re ready! It’s important to be on time…”

 

You shrug as you stop listening to her, well you shrug as best you can when your arm is threatening to pop out of it’s socket from Josie’s pulling.

 

***After a hour . . .***

 

You were sitting down in one of the wait chairs off to the side as new people in ‘your friend group’ started joining Josie in talking about the latest gossip of their life. You were starting to wonder why the heck you decided to join some strangers on a trip to Mexico for a week, probably because you liked warm places… And that your mom told you the possibility of dying in Ebott this week was, for some odd reason, rapidly increasing to 100%. Did that have anything to do with the monsters that have been stuck under Mt. Ebott?

 

Nah.

Doubt it.

Hehe… Uhm… Totally not… Yeahhhh… 

 

Anyway! Your mom said that the monsters would probably be pissed off that your family sealed them away all those centuries ago and that they would probably kill you first chance they got.

 

Even though they were supposed to be nice.

 

I mean sure, the monster legends say it was humans who sealed them and to some extent that’s true… The thing about humans is they have no magic, but boy… Do they make up for it in determination and ingenuity… The things the humans could invent… The things humans are capable of…

 

Lets just say the phoenixes wouldn’t have sealed every other type of monster unless they had a  _ GOOD _ reason…

Say.. Life threatening...

 

No one likes to dwell on it…

 

Most humans don’t know about the soul anymore, it’s best to keep it that way.

 

So, yeah, basicly when the barrier breaks everything will go to shit, humans will be back to hunting down the monsters and in the worst case scenario will force us to reseal the monsters.

Well… There are worse scenarios...

 

**No one likes to dwell on it…**

 

…

 

Good thing you're immortal, huh?

 

Even though your immortal, dying and getting burned alive still hurts like a bitch and humans were more… Medically Advanced… Needless to say you’d like to avoid that. Not to mention when you die some of your memories get burned away with your old body, and your new smaller, much more bird like body that comes out of the ash is pretty vulnerable.

It’s not like any phoenix has wanted to test the capacity of their reviving abilities…

 

Heh… Humans though… They were all about that… What did they call it? Scientific discovery?

 

There are never any survivors when a human finds a phoenix… 

And you use the term survivors loosely

 

Shaking your head from those morbid thoughts you instead focus on what is currently going on.

Josie was chatting up a storm to her friends, her friends trying to sneak alcohol on the plane, the norm…

 

***Ripple***

 

Then you felt it. The world rippled like a drop of water in a pond.

Magic..? That was weird… it felt like a  _ LOT  _ of phoenix magic... You only had a few seconds to worry about whose magic this was before another ripple crossed your vision, much more violent than the last.

 

Oh... Shit.. The barrier.

 

***Ripple* *CRACK* *RIP***

 

_ Agony _ .

 

**_White hot AGONY._ **

 

Your soul was getting shredded by the violent magic.

The magic of the phoenixes was finally free…

It was seeking out living phoenixes to take in the magic…

Cause y’know the universe is considerate like that and doesn’t let magic affect the natural flow of things.

But…

GOD DAMN DID IT HURT! 

Somewhere far away you felt phoenixes were falling down. One. By. One.

You could hear the screams of a race slowly dying.

Oh wait, that's you, nevermind. Hah… 

Fuck...

Somewhere far away you felt some people gather around you asking if you're alright.

 

***Thud***

 

The world started fading from black to white to red. Is this what a stroke is like?

You think you hit your head? But it’s hard to tell from the blinding pain making your vision go like a strobe light… 

You tried to remember how to disconnect yourself from your body, you had been a master of this back in the day, but your head just hurt so much...

 

“MISTY! HOLD HER DOWN GUYS SHE’S GOING TO HURT HERSELF!”

 

A shrill voice, probably Josie, but you could hardly hear her over the screams.

_ Your _ screams. Holy shit they didn’t even sound human… I mean you're not human.. But that aside, you’re pretty sure some people will be scarred tonight from it…

Who are you kidding you’ll be lucky if it’s not for their whole lives, if you weren’t sure you wouldn’t remember this you’d be worried about permanent scarring too. 

God. You sounded like your vocal chords got ripped out sent through a wood chipper and then hot glued and stapled back in while you were awake.

 

Suddenly silence.

 

Your screams were gone, is it because your throat is so raw it can’t make noise anymore?

No, can’t be, no one else is making noise either… 

Are you deaf now? I mean it’s not an unwelcome situation.

You open your eyes (when did you close them?) and noticed your vision isn’t swimming or doing the whole strobe light thing.

A beat later you noticed you weren’t in the airport you were in a black void…

Oh you died! That should have been your first conclusion considering your condition.

 

“Wow.. It’s been so long since i died… That was harder than it had to be...”

 

You looked around, seemed you were alone here.

Seemed.

Good thing you already knew where this was and who lived here.

Dangerous creatures, monsters who fell in certain cores, different multiverse travelers sometimes, and much more.

You didn’t die often though so you rarely ran into them, but you knew they were out there.

Somehow living in a place nothing can live in.

Existing in a place where no matter can exist.

Then again, you are currently existing here so how impossible could it really be.

 

“Wonder when the last time I slept was…”

 

Probably during the drive to the airport. Good. You wouldn’t lose too much memory then, you’ve woken up in more confusing situations with less context.

It would probably be chaos.

Maybe someone called an ambulance?

People would probably attack you as soon as you woke up…

You’d probably have a panic attack.

 

Can’t.

Wait.

 

How long did you have to wait here again? Here in death’s waiting room. Probably an eternity.

At least it will feel like it…

 

……………………………… 

  
  


………………………… 

  
  


………………… 

  
  


……………… 

  
  


…………

  
  


……… 

  
  


…… 

  
  


…..

  
  


….

  
  


…

  
  


..

  
  


.

 

Ah, here's the disconcerting part, pieces of your memory starting to burn away.

At least it’s painless.

But that probably has more to do with the fact that the current you is less then a soul, see phoenixes magic is special in the way that it keeps a copy of the soul in it at all times this way it can use most of the phoenixes magic to make a new soul, exactly the same as the first.

Minus a few memories of course.

Your current body and soul were turning to ash and the current you was only magic, that magic would slowly be used up to form a new soul and a temporary body, that...

That was the painful part....

That’s the one thing you don’t forget when you die, well not so much remember as you feel the unshakable feeling that you died, that you aren't you, that you are only a copy, meant to replace someone long dead.

You never remember how or the events leading up to it, which can be troublesome.

 

And sure this could lead to some existential crisis's.

But you have died enough times to have come to accept it.

Now when you are reborn, you understand that this is the way it is and it's still you.

 

Despite whatever feelings you have when you come back.

Trust. It's the only way to keep sane.

Your a dying race after all, ironic, as the race can't die...

 

But hey, at least you're immortal.

 

…

 

…

 

Even (Especially) if you don't want to be…

 

...

 

Ah, there's the excruciating pain you were talking about.

Hello darkness, my old friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Count: 1
> 
> Off to a great start i think \\(^-^)/
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought!  
> Also, if you have any suggestions i will happily take them!


	2. OH, DANG. MONSTERS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the hell out of dodge!  
> You blow your cover.  
> We find out you are the last phoenix alive~ Brilliant!  
> You get explanation on how phoenixes work…? Maybe?  
> You meet Sans.  
> He finds you interesting…  
> Oh stars, he finds you what now?!  
> You get some better friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! 2 kudos!!! Thank you! I didn't think anyone would like this until i got the ball rolling. But you liked it before i even introduced the skelly bros!
> 
> Thank you so much~!
> 
> Just taking this to say thanks, but i think you already got that.
> 
> Thanks ;P
> 
> The two of you who are guests and left kudos... You guys are awesome!
> 
> 2 hearts for you ♥ ♥
> 
> OK ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

You woke up confused. But really that should be expected at this point. After all considering where you woke up it shouldn’t be a surprise, or maybe not where but what.  
Maybe it was a combination of both…

You woke up lying in your ashes, in an airport, with your ‘friend group’ in a complete panic. The last thing you remembered was your mom telling you about Ebott’s barrier was going to break soon and that you should spend time with your friends in another country so that you wouldn’t die from the magic overload.  
From what you remembered you were against it, guess you changed your mind and weren’t fast enough? Well, better in the lobby then in the plane.

Now.  
Your only problem was the fact that you were a hand sized bird that looked like it was made of fire and was stuck in absolute chaos...  
Curse the temporary bodies your magic made, they were always so awkward to use…

You took a moment to look at your previous you’s remains, pretty much textbook, no items of real significance, a bit of money, the clothes that you were wearing, a passport, and…

That's not textbook… Shit… Guess past you thought you might die on the trip… Well you did die, so good guessing past me.

You had apparently decided to bring your necklace.  
It was a standard chain link, but the pendant… It was something really special…  
The pendant was a gem in the shape of a oval, but this was no ordinary gem.  
The gem was very special, it served a very special purpose...  
The gem was blood red, but had blue fire trapped inside of it.

I mean, not now obviously… Now the sphere just looked like a dull gray.

Ignoring the danger you decided to use your magic, despite how raw it was from the rebirth, you wrapped it around the items of importance like the money, passport, and most importantly the necklace.  
You used spatial magic to zap them to your box dimension.

Oh, fuuuck... Pretty sure your vision isn’t supposed to dim that much. Or swim so much… Or make everything lose shape. You swear you lost consciousness for a few seconds…  
Alrighty then! Too close for comfort! Way too close!

Fun fact about phoenixes, their magic is really diverse, jacks of all trades if you will. Basicly they are average in everything but can do anything with their magic.

The next thing you took a moment to look at was your immediate area.  
There was someone on the phone with 911, someone running around screaming about disintegrating someone (Josie...), a few people were huddled in a ball in different corners or under chairs crying, some were stone still in shock looking at the mess, some were passed out, some were talking to security.

Chaos!

…

Oh. Wait. Security. Here. Right now. In this vicinity.

Oh shit…

Ok, game plan, you have wings so you should fly to the ceiling and glide to a safer spot. Right? No wait, you used up to much magic keeping your items safe you were too dizzy to risk hitting a human… Well maybe you could teleport to another phoenix? No, it felt like you were the first one to revive, oh geez, it could take years for some phoenixes to revive… No, Misty that is another problem for another time! Ok, what to do… Maybe-

You were interrupted by someone who was looking through your remains, you barely contained your screams of fright! The human who had the audacity to try and steal any of your things looked pretty professional… Thankfully only normal police level and not FBI or CIA, but it was still terrifying for you who was hiding in one of your shoes.  
He looked completely befuddled and confused before walking away to talk with some other human, you're surprised he missed you.

You figure if someone attacks you or you hit someone you can just revive again, next time maybe in more favorable circumstances… And with that thought you were off, you gave your wings an experimental flap before rushing off the ground and into the air, only sparing a small glance at the ground and it seems like most of the police and security were too busy to notice a flying bit of fire and feathers.

The bystanders however… Ooh boy… They noticed alright and had their phones out and everything.

You froze in the air, fear coursing through your veins as you slowly glides in a circle. There wasn’t much time if any at all. Your magic was so drained just flying like this was a challenge, you couldn’t bend the light to make the camera’s unable to focus on you, you couldn’t teleport with no other phoenixes around…

You couldn’t…

But you had to.  
Ah determination, one hell of a drug you are, yes yes welcome back, now if you’ll notice the situation some help would be appreciated. Thanks, knew i could count on you.

You flew. It was the only choice at this point. You just flew and hoped you could fly away from the cameras. It seemed to take an eternity, just zipping and zooming to different areas you thought you could be safe in, only to have a child come in and startle you into flying again.  
It took awhile maybe an entire day, you had no idea anymore, but you found a window! Not to mention it was a screen window! With less then a thought about evidence you raced through the mesh and broke it leaving a part that was ripped and looked like a bird had flown through it…

Wow… Almost exactly like what actually happened.  
Huh.  
Maybe the humans would think it WAS a bird.  
Nah, they’re dumb, but not that dumb.  
Sadly you were to frantic to care about leaving evidence.  
It really didn’t matter anyway, once monsters popped up it would be pointless to keep trying to hide. Welp, pretending to be human and not enjoying the prejudice of humans was fun, everyone knew it was coming to an end though…

*Le time skip*

You didn’t know how long you had been flying, it felt like it had been forever… You were tired, scared, freaked out, and dealing with an existential crisis, all at once!  
You were currently dealing with the fact that you were just a copy of your past self, a replacement, coupled with the fact the world was spinning, your wings were feeling like they were getting slowly ripped off your body from fatigue, and you were the last remaining phoenix at current and would probably stay that way for a few years…  
Maybe even a few hundred years….  
You didn’t want to be alone…

Dammit! You were a newborn! You shouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit!

The thing about phoenixes is that when they die their magic gets pushed into the void, where it stays before becoming a new soul and body for the phoenix. During that time the phoenix doesn’t exist, they aren’t dead in a manner of speaking as their magic still lives so they will come back at some point, but when... You see, time in the void is awkward and doesn’t flow linearly, instead time doesn’t pass in the void, not to mention the void is as the name implies nothing, it can hold no mass and nothing can exist in it... And when you leave it?

Well, you could end up anyplace and anytime.

Luckily when a phoenix dies they leave their ashes and the shattered remains of their soul, these become a beacon point for the phoenixes magic to return to, so that takes care of the place. However the time part is still a bit iffy, obviously the phoenixes magic can’t pop into existance before the ashes were made and can’t latch onto a past set of ashes so you are stuck to pop up at some point in the future, it usually takes several years for a phoenix’s magic to pop up after it rips itself from the void.  
After all there is no real time anchor for them… 

Heh… Yeah… Time anchors don’t exist… 

… 

Unless we're counting the one you posses.

It was something you made yourself, yeah, you're a genius like that. Really though it took you several years, the purpose of making it was to give to every phoenix one to solve the whole facing semi-permanent ‘extinction’. Sadly you quickly realized it doesn’t work that way when it works at all, the necklace you have is your time anchor and it holds a good chunk of your magic, said magic acts as a beacon through time.

This clearly could have no backfires at all…

But you use it with a working theory of yours.  
So, it’s kinda safe…?

It only works about half the time anyway, and it depletes the magic stored in the necklace every time you die.  
So really it’s more of a really cool toy then useful, after all you need to refill the crystal with magic every time you die.

The really hard part was making it, the gem had to be strong enough to withstand getting magic sucked out of it and stored in it often and had to be able to keep magic inside of it when the force of the universe is trying to force it into non-existence…  
You think you found a gem that fits this criteria… But honestly?  
You're pretty sure it has a limited amount of uses.

The gem you used? Oh yeah, it’s dangerously rare. Clearly nothing from earth was going to cut it, and you couldn’t make it from your magic as it would just get sucked into the void, so… 

I mean really where else would you go other than space.

Meteorites were the best, the materials that were in them were so interesting! Most of the human’s wouldn’t even look twice at them but that was fine by you just meant you got more materials to experiment with.

“GAH! Shit!”

You swerved to avoid the tree you almost hit. Gotta stop spacing out.  
Annd there was the dizziness again! Great! Fucking Fantastic!

You started flapping your wings like a drunken bird trying to stay in the air, suddenly all to aware of the burning in your wings.  
Shit. You don’t think avoiding crashing is possible here.

You looked for a place to crash land. Land not crash. You were going to land, gently.

Where were you anyway? It was hard to see your vision was starting to fade and blur out, it looked like some kind of mountain range? Mt. Ebott? Where the monsters were… Ok. Ok, that’s fine. You weren’t paying attention when you were flying, the magic newly released magic probably drew you to this place. That’s fine. If you died again you’d just comeback a few hundred... years later, maybe there would be more phoenixes around by then? Maybe then you wouldn’t be alone…

That sounds nice.

You were feeling sleepy.  
Well, sleepier.

You would kill for a warm bed right now.

Maybe you can close your eyes for a minute.

Wait…

Wasn’t there something you were doing right now?

It was important… Wasn’t it?

You couldn’t think. Your eyes were too heavy, mind completely clouded over.

Just relax…

That…  
Sounds…  
So...  
N  
i  
c  
e  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

*Splat*

Darkness.

 

Sans pov:

the barrier broke, the kid promised to not reset anymore, my bro was happy. This moment, was perfect.  
…  
heres hoping the kid won’t start thinking about how they want to feel this moment again… and again.. and again.  
…  
its been a long few hours.

its fine, we’re fine, remember we’re on the surface for the first time, we should be acting happy.

“SANS!!! WHAT'S THAT YELLOW CIRCLE IN THE SKY???” 

ah, paps, never stop being so precious. 

“we call that the sun paps.”

“THE SUN??? WOWIE!!”

“FUHUHUHUHU! I’M GOING TO GO SMASH IT!” 

yep, you go ‘dyne.

“UNDYNE WAIT!!” 

… 

“FOR ME THAT IS! NYEHEHEH!” 

have fun you two.

hold on.  
deja vu.

…

how did humans react to us the first time again…?

“uh, paps…” 

nope, he’s already long gone.

… 

welp, he’s with ‘dyne, he should be fine.

At this point Asgore started walking towards Toriel to try and talk things out, but hesitated.

stars Asgore, just talk to Tori…

…

heh, nevermind, i resend that last statement she just gave you The Glare, back away slowly fluffybuns, back away slowly.  
yeah, like that.

“My child?”

Toriel turned to face Frisk and kneeled to their height.

“I realize you must have somewhere you came from, but, if you do not wish to go back… You would like to stay with us, will you not?” 

wonder if the kid’ll say yes this time.

Frisk gave a huge thumbs up and nodded vigorously.

wonders never cease..

Frisk quickly got engulfed in a fluffy hug from a tearful Toriel.

“Oh, thank you my child!”

Frisk and Toriel made their way down the mountain to catch up with the others leaving Sans to admire the setting sun. However as he was watching the sun a smaller piece of the sun seemed to be falling towards the mountain. But that had to be wrong, from the books he read and previous timeline experiences the sun doesn’t just have pieces of it break off.

“what the…?”

The piece of the sun crashed into the mountain on a little outcropping a little below the opening to the Underground. Sans teleported beside the smaller sun to get a better look.  
Lo and behold, a little bird no bigger than his palm made of of feathers that looked like fire lying in a creator from the impact. The poor little bird seemed to have fallen unconscious upon impact or if they were lucky a little bit before, if it’s breathing was anything to go by it wasn’t dead yet.

Sans was officially at a loss. This had never happened before.

The bird looked like a monster or a really rare bird from the surface, but it came from the exact opposite direction of the Underground, not to mention Sans knew everyone in the Underground, everyone. And the monsters weren’t supposed to meet here till later so they could introduce themselves to humans, so it was probably just a bird, weird he had never seen it or pictures of it’s species before when he made it to the surface… 

After examining the bird to see if it was a threat he saw something interesting, it’s soul.  
The birds soul had color… Animals never had colorful souls, that was a trait reserved for humans. Though, the soul didn’t look like a human soul he’d ever seen before, it looked raw and new like it was just created, but that's impossible it shouldn’t have a body this developed, or be alive for that matter…  
But that was put on the back burner for now, Sans would worry about it later, right now the soul’s color was a little more off putting then the newness of it.

It looked like it was on fire.  
No.  
It WAS fire.  
The soul’s base was made of pure fire with a translucent orange shell around the fire.

It was the single most interesting thing Sans had ever seen.  
And he had seen a lot of interesting things.

Needless to say he didn’t trust it.

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, there was time for that later dammit, right now it’s dying!  
Sans carefully touched the bird to see if it would a) burn him. b) wake up.

Neither happened… 

He slowly picked it up and checked for injuries…

…

It looked like the wing’s skin and muscle was ripping before it crashed into the mountain, it looked like it was flying as if it’s life depended on it. After crashing it suffered some bruises and scrapes, but nothing seemed to be broken.

But most astonishing of all, it seemed to be suffering from magic depletion. That meant it had magic…

magic..!? in a bird?! it has to be a monster at this point… But.. its soul has color…

welp. some monster food would fix most of it’s injuries… i can probably just explain to pap how i found it.

yeah. that would work.

and once it wakes up... it has a bit to answer for...

no matter how long it takes...

Sans was feeling Determi-

but nah. thats to much work...

Oh...  
I guess Sans wasn't feeling all that Determined after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Count: 1
> 
> Almost killed Misty again XD then i realized she wouldn't remember too much and it would take her forever to be reborn... 
> 
> *Cough* And it might doom her entire species... *Cough*
> 
> What? I didn't say anything.
> 
> Psh, spoilers? In the end notes? I would never~ I'm above that. (`^`)
> 
> ...
> 
> Foreshadowing however I am totally not above.
> 
>  
> 
> Heeey, we finally meet Sans! I say finally cause that should have happened first chapter, and first chapter should have gone up the same day this chapter did.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed regardless! Despite my awkward and inconsistent formatting... One day, i will figure out how to write properly...  
> One day...
> 
> Also side note, i have pictures of Misty and her necklace but i dont know if i can put them on here and if so how.  
> Help anyone?  
> I will love you forever if you help.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
